Halo: Rescuing
by Greatsuperwoman23
Summary: A rescue mission for a certain AI thought dead. Will everything go as planned? And who is this Zorander guy the planets inhabitants keep talking about?(MY first Halo Fanfiction ideas are welcome flames will be used to bake cookies! Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Halo Fanfiction

Authors Note/Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters except Zorander. The rest are owned by Bungie. This is just an idea that popped into my head. This is my first fanfiction so I'm open to ideas. Any flames will be used to bake pizza. Enjoy!

-Cortana Narrorating-

"All I ever wanted was to help him and support him. He was a Spartan, strong and smart, and I was an A.I. One of the smartest ever created by the UNSC. I was a hologram after my seven years were up I would leave. But I allowed myself to fall him. I sacrificed myself leaving him behind. I didn't realize he felt the same until it was too late."

-Kelly 087's Third Person PoV-

Spartan 087, Kelly, walked into the command deck. She and Master Chief had just returned from an intensive mission on Maethrillian. Now she had to deal with an issue she had unearthed during their time planet side. The cadets from Corbulo Academy spotted her and crossed the busy deck to reach her. Kelly's fellow Spartan, Fred 104 was with them. He must of caught the glint in her eyes because he looked at her questioningly.

"You're back."

He stated. She glared at him annoyed.

"Yep."

"You're angry."

She shot him a seething look and headed towards the ship's captain.

"Captain Rio? A word please"

Kelly had started out nice enough but her anger at the information she had learned during the mission was beginning to boil over.

-Flashback-

Kelly walked next to Mater Chief through the concrete jungle. She would glance at him periodically but he never acknowledged her. Kelly and Fred had been reunited with Master Chief John 117 a little less than two hours ago and they had received a curt nod and nothing more. She had never thought that she was ever going to see the Chief again but she walked next to him on a mission feeling like she was in trouble or something.

"You're quieter then I remember."

Kelly said hopping that saying it would get him to talk. He glanced at her but continued to walk. She sighed.

"Chief? I have to say I'm a little confused. We haven't seen each other for years and when we finally are reunited Fred and I didn't get as much as a hello, just a nod."

She stopped moving forcing him to do the same. He looked at her. Kelly swore that if his helmet was off he would be glaring at her.

"It's been five years Kelly. During that time I was the only Spartan there was a lot to do and I couldn't rely on another to anything."

He said finally breaking his silence. Kelly looked at him.

"Cortana was with you."

She stated. He sighed and looked away, checking their surroundings. Kelly did the same not wanting anything to sneak up on them.

"There was other squads' right? It wasn't like you had no one. Cortana was there the other soldiers were there."

He glanced at her again.

"Cortana's gone Kelly, she sacrificed herself to get me back to the Infinity."

She just stared at him shocked.

"You've been alone for what two years? What about the other soldiers? You led other squads right?"

The Chief nodded. Suddenly the conversation Kelly had with Dr. Halsey came to mind.

 _"They treat him like nothing more than military hardware just like they did to all of you before everyone disappeared."_

Kelly felt anger building up inside her.

"Are you saying that after all this time, after all you've done for them they still treat you like a machine?!"

He didn't respond.

"Chief! You are no more a machine then they are! Sure you're stronger, faster and bigger than them, but you're still human!"

Chief shook his head.

"Not if you ask them Kelly. To them we're expendable, another machine in the line up. Captain Rio encourages it too. Now let's move, we've got a time line to keep."

-Flashback ends-

"What is it?"

Captain Andrew Rio answered her. Kelly fought the urge the shoot him. She took a breath and then spoke.

"You are a bastard."

She heard Fred sigh.

"Kelly…"

He said warningly.

"No Fred its fine let her speak."

Captain Rio said. He nodded to Kelly for her to continue.

"What gives you the right?! The Master Chief is just as human as you are!"

At this the Captain sighed.

"Is he? Is he really Kelly? Sure he's a great soldier, an excellent one actually. But he's not what you would call social."

Kelly glared at him.

"So what?! He's not a social butterfly. He's still human; he bleeds the same thing you do."

"Blood? Yes, so what? Just because he has blood running through him that doesn't make him human. He never removes his helmet not like you all do. He keeps to himself and doesn't engage in conversation unless spoken to or in a meeting in which he believes his opinion would do well. He may have blood but he certainly isn't human."

Kelly felt her hand curl into a fist. Fred must have seen this s well because he spoke.

"Kelly, don't do something you're going to regret."

He warned her. Captain Rio Chuckled.

"Yes Kelly don't do something you're going to regret."

She snapped.

"That's it!"

Just as she was about to hit him a strong hand caught her arm.

"Enough."

Master Chief stood beside her. She looked at him and put her hand down.

"Chief I ca-"

He shook his head.

"We'll talk later for now go to 's. Fred go with her."

Fred nodded and led Kelly out of the deck the cadets followed. Captain Rio sighed.

"Thank you Chief."

Master Chief looked at him, then turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Halo: Rescuing

AN/Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters except Zorander, Bungie does. Here's chapter two enjoy and don't forget to comment!

-In Dr. Halsey's Office-

Thomas Lasky one of the cadets that had come with to 's, leaned against the wall and watched with his peers as Kelly 087 paced back and forth. Fred 104 was watching her as well while spoke to her.

"I find it interesting that you were perfectly fine with taking the punishment for hitting Captain Rio yet you seem to be afraid of what Chief will say."

Kelly stopped pacing and looked at her.

"I don't care what the captain says. I just hate it when the Chief is angry."

Dr. Halsey nodded and sighed.

"I wouldn't blame him if he was angry Kelly you should of known better than to attack an officer."

Kelly's eyes narrowed.

"You weren't there. You would have wanted to hit him if you could of herd him, too Catherine."

Dr. Halsey looked at her.

"Kelly I know how tight you all are and I understand that you want to protect each other but you went about it the wrong."

"He called him a machine Catherine."

Kelly saw the glint of anger in Dr. Halsey. But it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"How did you find out that Captain Rio supporting the theory that Chief is a machine?"

Kelly looked at her, but before she had a chance to speak another voice broke into the conversation.

"I told her doctor."

Everyone turned to see Master Chief standing in front of the door.

"Chief… I-I'm sorry."

Kelly said. He looked at her not speaking. She sighed. She was either getting the silent treatment or he really had changed from the last time she had seen him.

"I shouldn't have done that. It goes against training and if you're angry I don't blame you."

Fred was starring at her.

"I'm sorry did you just apologize? When was the last time you did that?"

Kelly shot him a scalding glare then returned her attention to the Chief.

"I'm not angry Kelly just disappointed. Your training was to make you what you are today but it was also to prevent something like that from happening."

His COM must off gone off because Master Chief turned with a brief nod to them and left. Everyone remained silent for a few minutes after the Chief left then Dr. Halsey spoke.

"He's off on a recon mission. He's got a team with him it's just some exploration into dangerous territory and with the Convent activity at an irregularly high level it was best that he went with them, should things go south."

They nodded in understanding. Kelly spoke up.

"Catherine, how did Cortana die?"

The head UNSC scientist looked at her. She sighed and then began to speak.

"Cortana has been dead for three years. She had been in service for eight years. An A.I. starts deteriorating after seven. She was going rampant and she was becoming a danger so she made the decision to see Master Chief through destroying the Didact the sacrificed herself to get him off the planet and back to the Infinity."

Dr. Halsey said finishing her story. Kelly looked at Fred shocked. The two had interacted with Cortana when necessary but they both knew that the Chief had been close to the intelligence construct. The fact that he had gone without another A.I. for two years wasn't surprising and they both knew that the chances of him getting another one were slim.

"But there is something I need you all to do."

Dr. Halsey said breaking through Kelly's thoughts. They all looked at her. Lasky spoke.

"All of us?"

He asked surprised. She nodded.

"All of you. You're going to need all the guns you can get."

Fred spoke.

"What is it that we're doing exactly?"

Dr. Halsey walked over to the large computer and pulled up what appeared to be a signal with a distress beacon connected to it.

"Cortana's been dead for three years but just recently her signal popped back up with a distress signal attached to it."

Kelly looked at her.

"You do realize that this could be a trap right?"

She looked at her.

"I'm well aware of what it could be and I ran diagnostics and everything says that the signal belongs to her. Now whether or not she's sending the signal by choice or not is a different story. But that's what you all will be figuring out."

Kelly and Fred nodded.

"Sounds easy enough, we'll have it figured out whether or not she's there to save or not."

Kelly said.


End file.
